Calco
The Calco is a race of reptilian humanoids that inhabits the deserts of Minstrel. The Calco have very distinct gender roles that is more than discouraged from breaching. The females of them primarily function as the ruling body of Minstrel, business owners and is generally the only ones in their race that are capable of magical feats. The males more often than not lack the ability to perform magic and are believed to be somewhat inferior to females regarding political matters, and thus mostly functions to serve in the military or as common workers. Despite the seemingly unfair treatment that the males may receive in that regard, there is no loathing or distaste for one another. The males are happy with their lot in life and the females have nothing short of the utmost respect for their dedicated and hardworking men. The Calco is a very long lasting race, with a longevity that lasts over double the lifespan of the oldest human. At an age of fifty, a fine age for a human, is barely more than a twenty-year-old brat in the eyes of a Calco. More than that, unlike humans who generally grow weak and frail with age, a Calco does not. A Calco remains with a good and strong body through their whole lives, until the point where the only thing that becomes lacking is their immune system. So in actuality, what kills them in the end is not age itself, but disease. Appearance The calco greatly resembles humans in their physical appearance with just a couple of deviations. First of all, the difference between males and females height. The men are significantly larger than the women and with it, carries a far superior muscular frame that quite frankly dwarfs that of their women. To compensate for this, the women are far quicker and more agile than the men. They also have varying skin tones, ranging from pale white to soot black and a grayish blue. To signal their reptilian heritage, the Calco people have black or white scales spread across their body like their upper arms, thighs, backs, necks and faces. Lastly, they also sport a pair of horns of various shapes and a tail. Powers, Abilities and Traits (Females) *'Keen Intellect': *'Magical Capabilities': The Calco women are all "blessed" with the inherent ability to cast spells and utilize magic in general. This "gift" of magic has caused there to be a divide between the two genders as it has long since led to the belief that women are generally superior to the men. *'Lesser Endurance': When comparing to their males and even human beings, the females of the Calco race are generally more frail than them. With lacking muscular structure and an ever so slightly more frail skeleton, the untrained female ought to stay away from any forms of blunt combat. *'Enhanced Speed and Agility': The females of the Calco have superior speed and agility when compared to the likes of humans and even their male counterparts. *'Parthenogenesis': This is without a doubt, the females most interesting ability. Parthenogenesis, the act of reproducing without the actual requirement of having a male partner to impregnate them. One would believe that this would render the male populace as obsolete, but it is quite the opposite. This particular ability has led to the realization of the true necessity of the men as a parthenogenic reproduction will always result in a male child, therefore, a man is required for there to be a chance of there being a girl born. Powers, Abilities and Traits (Males) *'Magical Capabilities': Unlike the women who are all "blessed" with magical capabilities, the men are generally incapable of performing the magical arts. The only way for them to utilize any magic is through equipment like armors and weapons with magical properties. However, there are some circumstances, very rare ones, that cause the males to be born with an origin thus making them capable of performing magic naturally. Men that are born like this will be raised with the same privileges as the women. However, unlike women, the men can never obtain a second origin. *'Enhanced Endurance': With truly superior skeletal and muscular structure, the average man of the Calcos stands above that of their women and other humans. *'Enhanced Speed': The males are generally faster than the average human but due to their large frame and muscular build, the men most typically lacks the same levels of speed and agility as their females. *'Enhanced Strength': Generally speaking, the men of the Calcos are quite a bit stronger than both their women and the humans.